Mistreated
by XxTheSomeonexX
Summary: Spyro, hated for his scale color, lives in the city of Warfang were he is beaten and bruised every day.One day, he meets a dragoness that is like him, hated by the towns people. As their friendship blossoms into something more the towns people start to take action. Rated T for possible fight scenes and slight use of language. ON HIATUS until Life After Malefor is complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, XxTheSomeonexX here. First off, this is NOT plaugerism. This was origionally htffan951's story, but he/she gave it to me. So do not complain and tell me or him/her that I stole it. Second, I am editing the chapters that htffan951 has already written and posting them on my profile, but there will not be any new chapters for awhile. Third, these chapters posted here are just edited, but later I will rewrite them in my style, thank you.**

Hundreds of years ago there was an egg. A purple egg. The first of its kind in fact. When it hatched, dragons from all over came to see what kind of powers it had. The young dragon had powers over all four elements, fire, ice, electricity, and earth. The name of the dragon was Malefor. Over the years of training Malefor started to thirst for more power and after being denied more power from his mentors he abandoned the dragon race. While he looked for more power he came upon the Well of Souls. Just by stepping closer to the well he could feel the dark energy that flowed through it. After several years of wait Malefore was able to build an army of apes. His only goal was to rule the world. Word of what was happening at the Well of Souls Malefor's old mentors confronted him. During the battle Malefore was sealed away into the core of the earth. After five hundred years later the apes were able to release him from his prison. As soon as he was free he set his sites towards the dragon capital city, Warfang. Once he rebuilt his army he launched an attack at Warfang. Many dragons and moles died in the battle. One of the dragons that died that day was Flame. He was the adviser and best friends to the dragon's leader Ignitus.

Filled with rage from the lose of his best friend, Ignitus, after the battle at Warfang, flew after Malefor. The battle left Malefor wounded and had low energy. When Ignitus arrived at the Well of Souls he started to tear through the hordes of apes. When he finally found Malefor he, like the purple beast, was tired and low on energy. The battle between the two dragons lasted for hours only to be ended Ignitus using the rest of his energy to perform a flame fury. By doing so, Malefor was disintegrated, but Ignitus had no energy left. The fire fury was so strong that it brought down the Well of Souls on top of him which killing him.

Two years after the war, the city was still in hard ship. Even with Malefor dead, the apes still attacked Warfang. When the war finally ended, another purple egg was laid. It's parents were Terrador and Nova. Terrador was the earth guardian of Warfang, and had grass green scales and a dirt brown underbelly. Nova was an average size adult fire dragoness with ruby scales, with a yellow underbelly and horns. The couple was about to smash it when Terrador had an idea.

"Wait!" Terrador shouted as he grabbed Nova's paw, stopping it inches away from the egg.

"Why are you stopping me? This thing needs to be destroyed." said Nova.

"You and me both know that this town including you and me are in hardship" said Terrador "Wouldn't it make our lives easier if we had our own slave?" Grinning at the idea, Nova agreed to raise the child.

When the egg hatched they named him after the low life dragonflies. His name was Spyro.

Over the course of sixteen years after the war the city of Warfang was still in hardship and the towns people had little food and money. While Terrador and Nova raised Spyro they made him their own personal servant. He did what ever they told him to do from cooking their meals to chores around the house.

"Where is the food boy?" shouted Terrador impatiently as both himself and Nova waited at the dinning room table.

"Sorry father it's almost done." Spryo said as he continued to breath fire onto the deer legs. Spyro never went to school and was never taught any elemental more other then how to breath little flames for cooking.

Deep down Spyro always wanted to go to school just to see what it was like and to hopefully make some friends, but every time he would try to go he would be stopped by either one of the teachers, or Blast who hated him. This was because his parents, Flame and Ember, were killed in the war with Malefor, so he believed Spyro was the same.

Spyro was very lean and skinny, so much so that his ribs could be seen through his chest. This is because of the lack of food he is given. The only food he has ever had was from scrapes he found in garbage bins and bones from the carcass of elk, or some other woodland creature.

Once he was finished cooking the food Spyro brought the cooked deer legs with one plate in his maw and another he held on to with his paws. As he made his way to the table he tripped on his own legs. As he fell the one of the deer legs fell onto the ground while the other one stayed on the plate.

"You clumsy buffoon, look what you did, you ruined it! Now we are going to have to get a new one." Nova shouted angrily as she picked up the deer leg and put it into the trash can.

Nova went into the kitchen and grabbed another leg and started to cook it. When she finished cooking the leg and returned to the table, she saw Spyro rummaging through the trash for the deer leg that he dropped. She quickly shot a small fire ball at Spyro, which hit him in the head and left haft of his scales on his face blackened.

"Oh I see so you go and drop MY food on purpose just so you can eat MY food, who the hell do you think you are!" asked Nova.

"Please mother I'm just hunger for some food, and I never had a real meal. Plus, it is my hatch day." pleaded Spyro.

"Shut up you little worm." Nova shouted as she hit Spyro across the face with one of her paws. "Now go to your room until we tell you otherwise."

Terrador just laughed softly to himself at the site of this. As Spyro started to head to his room, in the cold damp attic, Terrador came up with an idea.

"Wait dear. He is right, it is his hatch day, so we should give him something special." said Terrador as he pulled one of the bones from his meal.

At the sound of this Spyro turned around and faced Terrador. Terrador then quickly threw the bone at him and it hit Spyro in the head. When it made contact, it made a loud thud sound which was quickly followed by another thud. When Spyro was hit in the head, he started to stammer backswords and into a wall. This in turn made one of the paintings of Terrador and Nova fall on to Spyro's head. Both Nova and Terrador started to laughed them self to tears at the site of it. That was until Terrador notice a little puncher mark on the painting.

"Look what you did!" yelled Terrador "Your clumsiness ruined a perfectly good painting of your mother and I!" Terrador then raised a paw and smacked Spyro which flung him into a near by wall.

"I'm sorry father, it won't happen again." Spyro said as he picked himself off the floor knowing any form of back talking would just end in him in more pain. Spyro then walked out of the dinning room and up into the attic with the bone in his mouth. Once in his room Spyro devoured the bone. The splinters from eating the bone made his mouth bleed, but he didn't care. Spyro grew up like this so he was use to it. In fact, because of this his body started to heal its self quicker then most dragons could his age. Spyro then walked over to the corner of his room were he slept and laid down. Spyro didn't have much when it came to comfort. He only had a small blanket that only covered half of his body and a pillow that might as well be full of rocks.

"I wish I just had one friend." Spyro whispered to himself as he closed his eyes, then he fell asleep.

The next day, Spyro was awoken by once agein his parents yelling at him from the dinning room.

When Spyro got to the dinning room, Terrador said "Because of your stupidity yesterday we are out of food now go to the market place and get some more". Terrador then gave Spyro a small satchel that looked like it could fall apart at any second and several golden coins.

"Now remember this is all the money that we have left." said Terrador "If you lose any of it you are going to pay, got that?"

"Yes father" said Spyro as he walked out the door towards the market place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again. I apologize that this chapter isnt very up to my usual standards. But the first four chapters of this story were given to by htffan951, since this was his story, and I am planning to not only edit, but rewrite these chapters. This is because I see that every author has their own writing style, and even though this wasn't intially my story, I still want it to have my style on it. So, this chapter is purely htffan951's work. I will have it rewritten soon, but here is his for now.**

Spyro was heading towards the market place Spyro looked constantly around him. This was because every time he went out side Blast and his gang was stop him and beat him up. Today Spyro decided to take a short cut hoping that he will not encounter Blast today. As Spyro walked down the alley way he heard the sound of metal hitting the ground. He looked around trying to find where the noise was came from. When he looked down he saw that his satchel had a small hole in the bottom of it and one of the coins Terrador and Nova gave him fell out. After he picked it up he heard some one say his name from behind him.

"Well if it isn't Spyro the reject dragon" said Blast.

With Blast was his friends Icicle and Bolder. Icicle was a quiet ice dragon with light blue scales, a white underbelly and light gray horns that shot strait up into the air and a tail spike that looked like an icicle. Bolder was a dark green earth dragon with a light green underbelly and black horns with a tail spike in the shape of a mace. His horns shot into the air like Icicles but his looped and the had the pointed end facing forwards. This in turn made any form of charge attack deadly.

"Is their something I can help you with" asked Spyro nervously as he turned and faced Blast

"Why yes there is in fact this is my territory so you are going to have to pay if you want to go through" said Blast.

"You say that every time we see each other" said Spyro who was trying to look brave "I don't think you own all of Warfang".

"How would you know you never went to school, for all you know I could be king of this town" said Blast "in fact I'm surprised that you knew what this city was called".

"Ether way I cant pay you, I need this money for food for my parents" said Spyro.

"Then I guess we will just have to take it from you" said Bolder.

Both Bolder and Icicle started to take steps towards Spyro how in turn started to back up. Eventually Spyro turned around and started to run. Blast, Bolder, and Icicle followed Spyro and were catching up to him quickly. As soon as the chase started it ended when Spyro's satchel got snagged on something and Spyro fell to the ground. The money in the satchel fell all over the ground. As both Icicle and Bolder started to pick up all of the coins Blast walked up to Spyro.

"Why do even try and run from us" asked Blast? "You know that you are too weak to get away" continued Blast as he put one of his paws onto Spyro's back which kept him down on the ground.

"We have all of it boss" said Icicle.

"Good but, we can't just leave this little whelping with out and form a gratitude for his most generis donation" said Blast with a huge smirk on his face.

Bolder then walked up to Spyro and started to kick him in the gut while Icicle was punching him in the face. Once Spyro fell unconscious from the beating the three dragons picked him up and dropped him in a pile of dirt.

After a few minutes Spyro regained consciousness and limped back home. Spyro started to shake at the thought of what his mother and farther would do to him when he got back. On his way back home he passed one of the schools in Warfang. The school was called Ignitus high school in honor of Ignitus sacrifice. Spyro always liked to imagine what it would be like if he ever went to school. Like what friends would he make and what he would learn, but no school would ever let him in because of his scale color. That was the one thing Spyro didn't under stand. He knew about Malefor and what he did, but Spyro was nothing like him so, why did they treat him as if he was? When Spyro got home he stood in front of the door to scared to enter. Once he gained enough courage he walked in.

"H- hello" said Spyro as he looked for his parents.

"We are trying to read you pathetic use of scales, just put the food away and be quiet" yelled Nova.

Spyro slowly made his way into the study were both his mother and father sat and read books they collected before the war.

"I thought I told you to put the food away" yelled Nova?

"I'm sorry but some other dragons stole all of the money and" started Spyro when he was cut off by Terrador.

Terrador grabbed Spyro by his neck which chocked him a little and said "YOU STUPID PEACE OF S***". "I TOLD YOU TO BECARE FULL WITH THAT MONEY, THAT WAS ALL OF THE MONEY THAT WE HAD".

"I'm sorry dad I didn't mean" said Spyro but he was interrupted by Terrador again.

"YOU'RE SORRY, THAT IS ALL THAT YOU CAN SAY YOU'RE SORRY" yelled Terrador!

Terrador released Spyro and dropped him to the ground. He then put one of if huge paw onto Spyro's back and started to put all of his weight down on top of him. Several cracking noises where hear when several of Spyro's ribs broke under the weight.

"Please stop father" said Spyro through tears.

But Terrador paid no attention Spyro and started to form a long thin needle made of stone around his tail. Terrador slowly raised his tail above one of Spyro's wings then swiftly brought down. The spike ran through Spyro's wing membrane with ease.

Spyro let out a high pitch scream as pain shot through him. Terrador slowly pulled his tail out of Spyro's wing.

"You are a useless piece of s***, you are not fit to even be considered a dragon" said Terrador while he repeatedly plunge his spiked tail several more times into different parts of Spyro's wing membrane in between each word. Spyro laid on the floor riving in pain, wishing that it would all be over soon.

When he finished Terrador got off of Spyro and said to Nova "take this THING out of here, it no longer deserves to live here any more".

Nova walked over to Spyro and picked him up as roughly as passible making Spyro yelp in pain once again. She then dragged him to the window and with all of her might she through him. Spyro collided with the window and smashed right through it. He hit the ground with a loud thud. When Spyro made contact with the ground he fell unconscious. While unconscious a beast was created deep in Spyro's mind.

After about a few minutes later a figure noticed Spyro and the condition he was in. the figure ran up to him to see if he was still alive. The figure sighed in relief when it found his pulse. The figure then as gently as possible lifted Spyro on to its back and took him to its home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Same as last chapter. I have made no changes to this chapter. This chapter and story idea came from htffan951, who has given me the rights to it. I will come back later and rewrite it. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Spyro was unconscious for over 12 hours and it was starting to get dark outside when he finally wake up. When he opened his eye's he noticed that he was in a dark room. As his eye started to adjust to the dark he tried to stand. Upon standing pain shoot through his body and he fell back down with a grunt.

Please don't try and stand your wounds haven't foully healed yet said the stranger that helped Spyro. Stay here I will get you something to help ease the pain.

While the unknown person was gone Spyro's eyes finally adjusted to the dark, and noticed that he was in a sold room with a stone floor. It was a small room with nothing in it but a bed made of old thrown out newspaper, which Spyro was sitting on and a small pile of books in the corner.

When the stranger came back he noticed that it was a black dragoness with a maroon underbelly. She also had green eyes and six horns pointing backwards out of her head.

Here take these said the dragoness as she gave Spyro one green and one red gems.

Spyro just sat where he was in confusion.

"What am I suppose to do with these" asked Spyro?

"You brake them of course, haven't you ever gone to school before" asked the dragoness sarcastically?

"No, actually I haven't" said Spyro.

Oh was all that the dragoness said felling guilty from what she said.

Spyro then started to shiver, form the cold

"Here let me start a fire" said the dragoness.

She left the room and came back a few minutes later with several pieces of wood.

Spyro got as close as possible to the fire when it was lit, taking in the heat.

Spyro asked the dragoness the question that was on his mind since he heard her voice

"Why did you save me"?

"Why not" said the dragoness.

"Can you not see that I'm a purple dragon"? "Why would you take care of me, I'm just a monster" said Spyro with his head own.

"Well I don't think you're a monster" said the dragoness.

"Please, I don't want your pity" said Spyro.

"I'm not pitying you, it's just that I know how you fell is all" said the dragoness.

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL" yelled Spyro?

The dragoness was taken back by the sudden out burst.

She then said "because people thing I'm a monster as well" as she also lowered her head.

"What" said Spyro bum founded?

"It's because of my father". "Because of him the people in this town see me as nothing but a hideous beast" she said with hatred in her voice

"Who was your father" asked Spyro?

"Malefor" said the dragoness as she hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Spyro.

After a minute of silence Spyro asked "what about your mother"?

"I don't know". "Some people say that Malefor killed her while, others are saying that she took her own life because she gave birth to a hell spawn" said the dragoness.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know" said Spyro.

"Its fine I have gotten use to being called such things" said the dragoness.

After about another minute of silence the dragoness said "so what is your name"?

"My name is Spyro, what is yours"?

"Cynder".

"Then thank you Cynder for taking care of me" said Spyro.

"It was nothing" said Cynder.

"No it is not nothing" said Spyro. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have found some one I might be able to call my friend, if you want to be friends of course".

"I would like that". "I never had a friend before" said Cynder.

Spyro started to smile knowing that his greatest wish has came true.

"So do you want to play around or something" asked Spyro?

"Actually I cant I have to go to bed soon, because I technically have to go to school tomorrow" said Cynder.

"What do you mean by technically" asked Spyro?

"Because of who my father was the people of this town think I would become like him, if I was taut anything". "So I have to use my shadow powers to hide in the shadows and learn in secret".

"Do you think you might be able to take me with you" asked Spyro?

"I don't know I've never used my powers on another dragon before but I can try" said Cynder.

Spyro then jumped up ignoring the pain in his body and hugged Cynder. He then quickly noticed what he was doing and backed away from her

"Sorry about that" said Spyro who was now blushing.

"It's alright" said Cynder who was also blushing from the sudden contact.

Spyro's stomach then started to growl.

"I take it that you are hungry" asked Cynder as she giggled?

"Ya I guess so" said Spyro with a sheepish grin.

Cynder's stomach then also started to growl. Both dragons then started to laugh.

"Here let me cook something real quick" said Cynder.

"Ok" said Spyro as Cynder waked out of the room.

About ten minutes later Cynder came back with two plates with a sheep's leg on both of them. She handed one to Spyro, then sat down with the other one in front of her. Spyro just stared at it.

"Aren't you going to eat" asked Cynder?

"Is this for me" asked Spyro?

"Of course it is why would you think other wise" asked Cynder?

"Because the only form of food I have ever had is scrapes from garbage cans and bones" said Spyro.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you can have it, I made it for you after all" said Cynder.

Spyro then started to devour the leg. He soon finessed the whole leg including the bones. Cynder just giggled at how excited Spyro was over eating his first real meal.

After they finished their dinner Cynder asked "If you don't mind telling me Spyro, what happened to you"?

After explaining to Cynder what happened to him Cynder then said "That is terrible, how could any parent treat there kid like that"?

"They are not that bad" said Spyro.

"They throw you out of a window and left you for dead" said Cynder.

"Ya but that was because I couldn't get them the food they asked me to get" said Spyro.

"Why do you defend them" asked Cynder?

"I guess I just wont to be loved by them is all" said Spyro. "But since they only treat me as a slave I did as I was told since it was the only way to have some form of love from them".

Spyro then smashed the gems Cynder gave him and got up. He then said "Its getting late I should probably get home soon".

"Wait Spyro" said Cynder.

"What is it"?

"I don't think you should go home just yet" said Cynder.

"Why is that" ask Spyro confused?

"Because they might still be made at you, and I don't want anything bad happening to my only friend after I just met you" said Cynder.

"Well then do you know of a place that I can sleep at" asked Spyro?

"You can sleep here if you want" said Cynder.

"I don't want to be a problem" said Spyro.

"Its no problem at all" said Cynder.

"Well were would I sleep" asked Spyro?

"Just give me half of those news papers that you are sitting on and I will be alright" said Cynder.

Spyro got up from the news paper bed and gave half of it to Cynder.

"Thanks Cynder for all that you have done for me today" said Spyro.

Cynder just nodded as she laid down on to her bed. Spyro then laid down in his bed and started to get as comfortable as possible. While Cynder started to drift off into the world of dreams Spyro thought of everything that has happened to him today. From the beating from Blast and his gang, to being attacked by his father. To when he woke up in Cynder's, home to where he was now. Spyro started to blush at the thought of Cynder. He then noticed a strange feeling in his heart that he had never felt before. He wondered what it could be when he heard Cynder shivering in her bed. Feeling guilty that Cynder had to give up part of her bed for him Spyro grabbed half of his bed and placed it on top of Cynder. As Spyro made his way back to his bed Cynder suddenly woke up from the sudden warmth that she was feeling. She noticed that Spyro gave her half of his bedding and started to smile over the fact that he would give her what little he had just because she was uncomfortable. As Cynder fell back asleep she started to have the same strange feeling in her heart that Spyro had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Same as last chapter. I now own this story, It used to be htffan951's. This chapter is completely written by him, I have not altered this chapter in any way. ON HOLD after this chapter until Life After Malefor is complete. Look at my profile for explanation.**

The next morning Spyro was the first to wake up. He climbed out of the make shift bed and stretched like a cat would. Spyro felt groggy that morning since he gave Cynder half of his bedding, but Spyro didn't regret his decision. Spyro glanced over to where Cynder was sleeping. Then an idea came to him. He decided to cook her some breakfast since she helped him so much yesterday. He quietly left the room and started to look for were she keeps her food. After about a minute worth of looking he found it in a big black chest. When Spyro looked inside the chest, and found only a single sheep's leg. After a quick sigh Spyro grabbed the leg and started to cook it.

Back in Cynder's room Cynder was starting to wake up. Her mouth started to water as she smelt the cooking food. Figuring that Spyro was the one cooking she walked out of her room and headed towards the smell. When she reached the kitchen she saw Spyro cooking the food.

Once Spyro notice that Cynder was wake he said "good morning Cynder"

"Good morning Spyro" responded Cynder.

"By the way this is the last of your food" said Cynder.

"Thanks for telling me I will get some later today" said Cynder.

Once the food was done cooking Spyro broke it in half and gave the larger half to Cynder.

Once they finished their food Spyro asked "you mentioned yesterday that you had the element of shadow, I have never heard of a dragon with that kind of element before"?

"I'm not surprised" said Cynder. "I'm the only dragon with that element". "In fact I also can use three other elements". "I can also use poison, fear, and wind"

"That is pretty cool" said Spyro. "How in the world did you come upon these elements"?

"I'm not sure, but I do remember learning about them one day when I was alone" said Cynder. "I was crying in my room since some of the neighboring dragons were making fun of me and it just happened".

"Well speaking of your powers do you think we could try and use your shadow element on me" asked Spyro?

"Sure thing, but I must warn you know that if this does work you must stay close to me at all times or else I can't keep you hidden" said Cynder. "Also you may be invisible in the shadows but people can still touch you so try to stay away from people".

Spyro nodded in response. Cynder then walked up to Spyro and rapped her tail around his tail. This made Spyro blush a little but it went unnoticed. Cynder then use her shadow element and the two of them sank into the ground. While in the shadow realm every thing was in black and white. It took some time for Spyro to get use to the lack of color. When he did he let go of Cynder's tail. Spyro started to fade back into the realm of color and Cynder followed him shortly.

"So how was your first in there" asked Cynder?

"It was interesting" said Spyro.

"Ok I will be right back I have to grab a few things before we leave" said Cynder.

Cynder came back a few minutes later with a satchel around her with several books and green gems in it.

"Ok I'm ready to go" said Cynder.

The two dragons rapped their tails together and then left Cynder's home. The school that they were heading towards was Ignitus high school. While inside the school it was crowded with other dragons of all shapes and colors. Just like Cynder said they were invisible to the world around them. Spyro was starring in amazement that was called school when a bong was struck signaling the student to head to class. The sudden noise made Spyro jump in fright. Spyro looked over to Cynder and saw that she was giggling at Spyro.

Once all of the students left the hall ways Cynder let go of Spyro's tail and said sarcastically "its ok Spyro, the big scary noise is not going to hurt you".

Spyro just made a silly face in response to Cynder's comment making Cynder giggle some more.

"So what class are we going to first" asked Spyro once Cynder stopped giggling?

"How about we go to history class, it is the best class in this school" said Cynder as she took out several green gems from her satchel and broke them.

"Sure why not" responded Spyro.

The two of them rapped tails and sunk into the ground once ageing, and Cynder showed the way to the history class. When they reached the class room the door was shut with a sigh near it that said Cyril room 203, but the two of them just walked under it. Inside the class there were about 20 students of all kinds. In front of the class was an adult ice dragon which Spyro guessed was Cyril.

"Good morning class today we are going over one of my favorite subject, the history of ice dragons" said Cyril.

The entire class let out a grunt or a sigh from the boring subject they were about to learn.

"Oh enough with all of that" said Cyril "Ice dragons played an important part in dragon history, in fact one of my ancestors was a great dragon that helped a lot of people in there time of need"

Spyro started to ignore the rest of the speech and asked Cynder "how is this, your favorite class, it is so boring".

"That it may be but when Cyril starts to talk about ice dragons I can do this" said Cynder. She then took a deep breath and then shouted "ICE DRAGONS SUCK".

The whole room became silent. Cyril became in raged by Cynders comment on ice dragons but since she was hidden in the shadows he could not see her.

"Who said that" asked Cyril angrily? When none of the students responded Cyril then said "Well if you think ice dragons suck so much, then you will be glad to hear that you will all have to do a five page essay on the history of ice dragons, it will be do tomorrow".

All of the students started to shout at Cyril saying that they didn't say anything, or that's not fair.

Both Spyro and Cynder tried to hold in their laughter but were fighting a losing battle so they left the room. Once out side the history class both dragons started to laugh their tails off.

"What is with that guy and Ice dragons" asked Spyro while laughing?

"That was Cyril his whole family are ice dragons, and he take great pride in it" said Cynder while laughing.

When their laughter became giggles Spyro asked "So which class are we going to next"?

Cynder pondered a little before saying "How about combat training"?


End file.
